During drilling operations, measurements of downhole conditions taken while drilling can provide valuable information that may be used by a drilling operator to improve efficiency and performance and minimize risk. Such measurements may include measurement while drilling (MWD) and logging while drilling (LWD) measurements to obtain information about the wellbore and the surrounding formations. Along string temperature and pressure measurements (ASM) may also be of value to a drilling operator. Such along string measurements may be utilized, for example, to compute interval densities along the length of the drill string as is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0048380, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
While MWD, LWD, and ASM are used in downhole drilling operations, there is room for further development. For example, there is room for improved measurements as well as for improved communication between sensors deployed along a portion of the drill string and sensors in the bottom hole assembly (BHA).